The YYH Diseases
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Reposted and reformatted! Each of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters will explain the diseases of YYH you have one of these then I will tell you the symptoms and some ways to try and get rid of them. I wish you luck and hope you'll recover
1. explanations

I've had this idea for a while I just never got around to typing it so now that all my other fics are updated I'll start on this one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though if they could just give me Yusuke I'll be happy but that's never gonna happen.

AN: since in some of my reviews people have said they've had trouble reading it because of the formatting I've gone ahead and fixed it.

Actions: /_blah blah blah_/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introducing the diseases

Kurama: Hello. It has come to our attention that many people have been becoming sick with very odd diseases from seeing us.

Yusuke: We have figured out what these diseases are and classified them according to how dangerous they can be, so if you see one of these infected people run . They are very dangerous.

Kurama: Each of us have decided to explain these diseases so you know what to do if this happens to you. There are many of these diseases and we will try to cover them all.

Hiei: Kurama will start his lessons first so pay attention!

Kuwabara: Calm down shrimp haw you ever been attacked by one of these diseased people?

Hiei: _/silent/_

Kuwabara: You have haven't you shrimp.

Hiei: SHUT UP!_ /starts chasing Kuwabara with his katana/_

Kuwabara: HELP!

Kurama & Yusuke: _/laugh nervously/_

Kurama: well we'll be back telling about the very dangerous MYD or mad Yusuke disease . Good bye

Yusuke: Yeah. Now we have to go catch Hiei before he kills Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: _/ducking and dodging Hiei's katana/ _Will you two stop talking and get this crazy shrimp away from me!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See ya! and please R & R


	2. sorry

I'm sorry took off my story and I haven't been able to repost it I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can. I am sorry this happened

Sakurakasugano


	3. Mad Yusuke Disease

I haven't updated this because I couldn't think of symptoms of my disease but I have them now so here we go.

Disclaimer: me no own Yu Yu Hakusho I only want Kurama and Yusuke but they won't give him to me. Now on to the lesson!

Actions: /_blah blah blah_/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MYD or Mad Yusuke disease

Kurama: Welcome back. Today I will start my lesson on MYD more commonly known as mad Yusuke disease. This is a very dangerous disease if you meet someone infected with it. Throw a picture of Yusuke at them and run away very quickly. Now I have sent Hiei on a dangerous mission to catch an infected person and bring them back here /_hears banging outside the door_/ and it looks like he's back.

Hiei:/_drags in a rattling and shouting cage in. He then beats on it with his katana and then it gets quiet_/ Here I got you your stupid human now where's my sweet snow?

Kurama: You can't leave yet you're my assistant for today. You are going to help with my lesson understand?

Hiei: No.

Kurama: /_holds up and waves a carton of ice cream in his face_/Do it or you don't get any sweet snow.

Hiei: /_grumbles something about really annoying foxes_/Fine.

Kurama: Good. /_places the ice cream in a freezer and places a padlock and various chains on _it/ You'll get that after you help me. Now where is the subject?

Hiei /_lifts up the covering of the cage to show a woman with a crazed look on her face wearing a green school uniform exactly like Yusuke's holding a Yusuke doll in a death grip_/

Kurama: *blinks* Wow! I have told you how dangerous that disease is. How did you get her here?

Hiei: I said I would give Yusuke to her. Now start your lesson kitsune.

Kurama: /_sighs_/ Fine. I'll explain the symptoms and the dangers of having mad Yusuke disease. First of all a way to get this disease is to be really obsessed with Yusuke. That probably the most common way of catching it or you can get by seeing him many times in one day. /_hears banging from the cage and looks at Hiei_/ Hiei what are you doing? Your interrupting my lesson

Hiei: Nothing. This human keeps trying to hit me with a spirit gun.

Kurama: and why is she trying to hit you with a spirit gun?

Hiei: ... I stole her Yusuke doll

Kurama: /_groans_/ Give the doll back so I can continue my lesson

Hiei: fine. /_Hands back the doll and backs away from the cage when the example grabs the doll and once again puts it in a death grip_/

Kurama: now I will explain the symptoms of mad Yusuke disease they include:

Going around shouting SPRIT GUN

Trying to dye your hair black and using a bottle of gel on it

thinking your half demon

telling all your friends to call you Yusuke Urameshi

Trying to beat the crap out of random people

becoming obsessed with fighting

thinking your Japanese

having feeling that you teachers are out to get you

calling your best friend Kuwabara and beating the crap out of them on a daily basis

finding and placing a blue stuffed bird on your head and tell people to call him Puu

telling people you are a spirit detective and you were hit by a car and came back to life

Kurama: These symptoms are very dangerous especially the whole becoming obsessed with fighting thing. If you know anyone or think someone might be affected be very careful around them. I will now have Hiei demonstrate the dangers of this disease. Hiei let her out of the cage now.

Hiei: No.

Kurama: Why are you so difficult? If you won't do it then I will. /_opens the cage and the woman runs out and starts chasing Hiei_/

Woman: You abused the Yusuke doll!!! You will pay for this!!

Hiei: Why did you let her out?! *running from her*

Woman:SPRIT GUN! SPRIT GUN! SPRIT GUN!

Kurama: this may not look dangerous but trust me it can and will get worse. The most common cure put them in a cage with schoolbooks for about 2 days since we all know that Yusuke cannot stand school when you let them out the effects of the disease should have disappeared if not repeat this method about two more times. Then symptoms should be gone. /_hears a grunting noise from Hiei as the infected woman tries to attack him with spirit gun_/

Hiei: Can I put her back in the cage now?

Kurama: Yes go ahead my lesson is almost over. Well beware of the evil mad Yusuke disease it's only the second most Yu Yu Hakusho disease soon you will find out the most dangerous one. Hiei will be teaching the next lesson of mad Kurama disease.

Hiei: /_closed the cage and trying to lock it while the example keeps attacking him_/ Kitsune after this your gonna owe me a lot more than one carton of sweet snow.

Kurama: /_sweatdrop_/ Well good bye, good luck, and stay safe

Hiei: /_Trying to get in the freezer where the sweet snow is_/ Yeah good bye and whatever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

don't forget to R & R


	4. Mad Kurama Disease

Since I have a lot of reviews I'm gonna make this very good. Now time to learn more about the dangerous Yu Yu Hakusho diseases.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho which SUCKS! so there would be no point in suing me cause you wouldn't get nothing anyway.

Actions: /_blah blah blah_/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MKD or Mad Kurama Disease

Hiei: /_glaring at random objects_/ Humans! Today you will learn about the most dangerous disease Yu Yu Hakusho disease of all time. Since this disease is very contagious there will two lessons the first will be MKD and the second will be on MYKD or Mad Yoko Kurama disease which will be covered more in the next chapter. Yusuke will be assisting me today...except he doesn't know that yet. /_smirks_/ I hope he's still in one piece. Yusuke! Bring in the example.

Yusuke: /_panting as he rolls in a big cage with a sheet_/ Do you know how hard it was to bring this girl in!

Hiei: /_smirking_/

Yusuke: This mission you sent me on was more dangerous than the Dark Tournament and fighting Sensui put together!

Hiei: Well that would explain what happened to you /_looks_ _at his clothes with at some parts are ripped and others are shredded_/

Yusuke: Well your not the one that had to go find an infected person. She attacked me! I had to knock her out so I could bring here. /_looks at the cage as it starts rattling and hears chanting of Bring me Kurama! I want Kurama!_/ I guess she just woke up. I'm outta here /_tries to leave but Hiei blocks the door_/

Hiei: /_standing in front of the door_/ Sorry spirit detective your not leaving yet. Your going to be my assistant today.

Yusuke: WHAT?! I never agreed to that!

Hiei: I'm telling you now, so your staying understand?

Yusuke: /_mad sign_/ All right. Fine. What am I supposed to do?

Hiei: Stand there /_points to the side of the cage_/ I might need your help

Yusuke: /mumbling/ fine.

Hiei: All right. Now to begin the lesson. Mad Kurama Disease is very common and very dangerous, It's possibly the easiest to catch. The most common way this disease is caught is by seeing Kurama or catching it from someone who already has it. Either one is a very effective way of catching the disease. Since there are two parts to this disease I will only list the symptoms for this part. /_calls to Yusuke_/ Yusuke uncover the example.

Yusuke: /_pulls off the sheet that was covering the cage to reveal a woman dressed in Kurama's outfit from the dark tournament with her hair dyed red and holding something similar to Kurama's rose whip and holding a Kurama doll still chanting Bring me Kurama I want Kurama _!/

Yusuke: /_backs away slowly from the cage_/

Hiei: /_stands in front of the cage_/ As you can see the infected woman holds some of the symptoms which I will list now. The main symptoms to Mad Kurama Disease are:

Dying your hair red

using contacts of anything else to make your eyes green

becoming very polite

having a great love for plants

trying to pull flowers from your hair

changing your name to Shuichi Minamino

trying to use a rose whip

having your closest friends call you Kurama

being extremely smart

trying to use rose whiplash on your teacher when she makes you mad

when ever you see a picture or anything that looks exactly like Kurama you glomp it

Hiei: there are many other symptoms but these are the main ones most people get and put together they are all very dangerous. Now /_smirks evilly_/ Yusuke open the cage!

Yusuke: /_takes a deep breath and quickly opens the cage and starts to run as the example starts to chase him_/ HIEI! Get this girl away from me!

Hiei: as you can see having this disease is very dangerous and just think how much worse it would be if Kurama was here helping me. He would have been scarred for life.

Yusuke: /_still running from the diseased girl who is trying to use rose whiplash on him_/ LIKE I WON"T BE!

Hiei: That's not the point! Now back to the lesson. Well so far there has been no found cure for Mad Kurama Disease research is being done currently to find a cure so all of you infected people will have to wait, but there is one temporary cure. Which is to all at once stop watching and hide anything that reminds you of Kurama. This does work but the disease still comes back after about a week to 2 weeks of doing this.

Yusuke: /_being choked by the diseased girl's fake rose whip_/ HI..HIEI...HELP ME!

Hiei: /_yells to Yusuke_/ WAIT A MINUTE! This ends this part of the very dangerous Mad Kurama Disease. Yusuke and I will be back covering the other half of the lesson: Mad Yoko Kurama disease. Now I must help Yusuke before I need to find another assistant. Good bye

Yusuke: /_still being attacked_/ Yeah see ya next time...NOW HELP ME HIEI!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry it took so long to update I'll try to be quicker next time. Don't forget to R & R


	5. Mad Yoko Kurama Disease

I've been having major computer trouble lately and haven't been able to write. I've tried to make this one really good I hope you enjoy it! ^^

As much as I hate saying it I have to. I don't Yu Yu Hakusho so don't SUE ME!

Actions: /_blah blah blah_/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mad Yoko Kurama Disease or Sliver Tail Syndrome

Hiei: Welcome back to the YYH diseases. As promised we're back with MYKD or Mad Yoko Kurama Disease, also known to some as Sliver Tail Syndrome. It's slightly rare since Yoko doesn't appear as much as much as fans might like, so it's hard to catch this disease. Joining will be my assistant from the last chapter, Yusuke. He's gone out to get today's subject. Until he gets back I'll tell you the real reason we were delayed. As you probably know Yusuke had been hurt pretty badly in the last chapter. When everyone found out about what happened, I couldn't get a replacement assistant for this disease. I had to wait for him to get out the hospital and go through some therapy sessions, which took a pretty long time. /_hears banging on the door_/ Yusuke's back. /_evil smirk_/ Now we can begin.

Yusuke: /_Panting as he drags in a covered cage that's shaking and growling_/ Thank kami I don't have to host with you anymore after this! You must be trying to get me killed!!

Hiei:...Not especially. Well since you don't looked like every demon in the makai tried to kill you, why don't you explain how you caught today's subject.

Yusuke: Alright. Now listen up! This may not seem dangerous, but it is so don't try this at home. Now to put it simply I had our subject here /_pats the cage _/ chase me into an alley that I had filled with Kurama related items. Then before should she could catch me, I hid on the roof of another building next to it. I waited until she had got the stuff I left there and dropped a cage on her!

Hiei: Is that what you did with the last subject?

Yusuke: Yeah.

Hiei: Then what went wrong that time?

Yusuke: *twitch twitch* *sigh* Well the cage missed her and then she found me. She started chasing me around town for hours I had to wait until she got tired to catch her. DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS! BEING CHASED BY SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T STOP SHOUTING ROSE WHIPLASH!! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME!! *twitch twitch twitch*

Hiei: *smirks* See what I meant. After this he might need another therapist.

Yusuke: *still ranting*

Hiei:...*mad sign* SHUT UP! AND HELP NE!

Yusuke: fine. *glare*

Hiei: Now for the lesson. As I have said MYKD is somewhat rare, but because of this the symptoms are very easy to recognize. Yusuke! Uncover the cage!

Yusuke: /_Uncovers the cage and jumps back. Inside the cage is a woman dressed in Yoko Kurama's white outfit wearing a long sliver wig with fox ears on it. Holding something that looks like Yoko's death plant in one arm and a Kurama doll with fox ears in the other_/

Subject: LET ME OUT OR I'LL SIC MY DEATH PLANT ON YOU!! /_shakes the plant at them_/

Hiei: /_ahem_/ now some of the symptoms include:

Saying your 3000 years old

Becoming a thief

Trying to grow fox ears and a tail

Dying your hair sliver

Using contacts to make your eyes gold

Trying to train plants to kill

Telling people you're a demon fox

Drooling every time you see Yoko in the anime or manga

becoming extremely sexy and always smirking

Having everything related to Yoko Kurama in your room

Hiei: Because of the kinds of symptoms and how many there are, it makes it easy to recognize if someone has this disease.

Subject: LET ME OUT! /_shaking the cage_/

Hiei: All of the symptoms do eventually get worse. Resulting in changes of appearance and especially their ability to break in and out of places. /_glances at the cage to see it empty_/ Our subject just gave us a perfect example of this. She must have been one of the longer infected ones. Yusuke! Find the subject!

Yusuke: /_being hit with her death plant_/ Too late. She's already found me!! I guess she must be mad about when I caught her!

Hiei: /_annoyed sigh_/ Not again! Thank kami this is our last lesson! Now about the cure As with MKD there is permanent cure. The best thing people can do is try and focus on another character.../_goes to talk but is interrupted by Yusuke_/

Yusuke: Look Hiei! /_still being hit_/ If you don't help me I 'm gonna go spirit shotgun on this girl! She's trying to split my head open!

Hiei:...Then we should have plenty of time to finish before that happens. Now after a few weeks the symptoms should disappear but! If you stop they will return very, very, and I mean very fast.

Yusuke: Hiei! You have 10 seconds before we're short a subject! 1...2...3..

Hiei: You can't kill a subject because they attacked you! Not during my lesson anyway!

Yusuke: 4...5...6...

Hiei: /_gives him a death glare_/ Since I really don't feel like hearing Kurama lecture me I have to stop Yusuke. The baka...uh I meant Kuwabara and Kurama will be teaching the lesson on the dangerous Mad Hiei disease also known as 3 Eyed Fire Fever.

Yusuke: 7..8..9...

Hiei: Stop counting! Spirit Detective! /_draws his sword/_ when we come back you might be short a spirit detective too! Good bye.

Yusuke: bye!...9 and a half...

Hiei: Shut up!!

**************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've already started Mad Hiei and Mad Kuwabara disease I'll try to have them up by Christmas. So please continue to R and R!


	6. Mad Hiei Disease

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho no matter how much I wish I did. This means I can't be sued because they've been warned!

Mad Hiei Disease or 3-eyed Fire Fever

Kuwabara: Yo! It's about time I got my chance to teach a lesson! Well anyway today's lesson about Mad Hiei Disease also known to some as 3-eyed fire fever. My assistant Kurama went out to bring today's subject, which should be pretty interesting considering what happened to Urameshi and the midget in the last lessons. /_pauses for a moment_/ Last I heard Urameshi had to find another therapist. /_hear the banging of a cage_/ Great! Since he's back we can finally start!

Kurama: /_dragging the cage with his rose whip as he walks in. His hair has various twigs and branches in it. There's dirt covering parts of his face and parts of his uniform looked burnt._/ I finally caught her! /_insane laugh_/ I can't believe I finally caught her!!

Kuwabara: /_sweatdrop_/ Wow. Who would have thought that Kurama would lose it too? I mean seriously he's usually the calm one out of the four of us, but then again these are some very dangerous diseased people out there.

Kurama: /_glare_/ You wouldn't be talking if you went through the hell I just did! I mean do you have any idea what I went through to catch her?!

Kuwabara: Well no actually, but we'll get to that later. Right now it's time to reveal the subject. Kurama! Uncover the cage!

Kurama: /_sigh and turns to the cage_/ May Kami have mercy on my soul. /_Uncovers the cage and reveals a woman wearing Hiei's regular black outfit including his bandanna. Her hair is gelled up to defy physics and is __dyed white at the ends. She has red contacts in and is kneeling to make herself look shorter. In one hand is a katana and in the other a Hiei and a dragon doll._/

Subject: LET ME OUT OF HERE FOX BEFORE I MAKE YOU AND THE IDIOT TASTE MY SWORD!!

Kuwabara: I wonder if that katana is real. Well anyway for her to be this bad she must have been infected for quite a while. Now Kurama since you were so eager to tell us how you caught her go ahead. I'm wondering how you did it with out getting injured...more than you did anyway.

Kurama: /_ignores that last comment_/ Well since Hiei often sleeps in trees I figured I would start looking in the park. It took a couple hours since I had to search...EVERY SINGLE TREE IN THE PARK!! /_calms down_/ Well I finally found her in the largest tree there. I attached one of my plants to the tree so the vines would grow and tangle her up, so I waited and waited and waited some more but nothing happened. Then I heard someone scream and I climbed the tree, but...

Kuwabara: But what?

Kuwabara: When I got up there it turns out that somehow she escaped from the vines, then spent a good ten minutes ranting about how I woke her up. After that she kicked me out of the tree and into a bush.

Kuwabara: Ouch! That's amazing! I can't believe she caught you off guard like that!

Kurama: Oh shut up! After she kicked me out the tree. She followed me down still ranting of course, and grabbed a bunch of sticks off the ground. She lit them and began throwing them at me. /_gestures to his clothes_/ As you can see her aim isn't that bad.

Kuwabara: /_nods at _him/ Yeah I can see that. Well for the most part your still sane, so that's good. I guess Urameshi lost it because he had to go out and find two subjects. Well now it's time for the main part of the lesson...the symptoms!! Some of these symptoms are kinda dangerous considering who they're about.

Subject: LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I USE MY DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME ON BOTH OF YOU!!

Kuwabara: /_sweatdrop_/ Ok... well some of the symptoms include:

Trying to make yourself look shorter

Spiking your hair so it defies physics

Wearing red contacts

Going around and shouting "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Changing your name to Hiei

Trying to have another eye implanted in your forehead

Always dressing in black

Saying "hn" all the time

Wanting someone to paint you green and draw eyes on you

Always carrying a sword

Kurama: That last symptom is the most dangerous one. Infected people always seem to find a sword somewhere, and our experts still haven't figured how it's possible.

Kuwabara: As you can see.../_turns and see the cage is empty and the bars on the cage cut_/ hm. I guess the sword was real after all. Hey Kurama we got a little problem here!

Kurama: Don't tell me she escaped! After all the trouble I went through catching her too!

Kuwabara: It's not my fault the sword was real. /_sees the subject sneaking up behind Kurama_/ Kurama look out!

Kurama: /_tackled by the subject who uses her dragon plushie and starts beating him over the head with it while shouting dragon of the darkness flame. When she tackled him her bandanna fell off and a badly drawn eye was on her forehead_/ Kuwabara...a little help here?!

Kuwabara: Hold on a minute! Now see the third eye she has, that's the way to tell the recently infected from the long termers. No one that's recently infected would think of getting a third eye that quickly.

Kurama: /_still being beat_/ Will you stop talking and help me now!!

Kuwabara: I said wait! Now this little situation brings me to a way to distract the infected. /_pulls out a carton of ice cream_/ The almighty sweet snow!! If you give enough of this to the infected one it's enough to either get away or have them captured. Let me demonstrate./_calls out to the subject_/ HEY SHORTY OVER HERE!!

Subject: /_stops hitting Kurama and turns to Kuwabara_ _and stares at him_/ GIVE ME THE SWEET SNOW! I WANT THE SWEET SNOW!

Kuwabara: /_throws it into a corner_/ Then go get it!!

Subject: /_eating it greedily_/

Kuwabara: Now since she has the sweet snow we got about 20 seconds at best!

Kurama: /_Gets up and has bruises on his head from getting hit with the plushie_/ I wonder if Yusuke will give me the number to his therapist. /_looks at the subject_/ It's half gone 10 seconds!

Kuwabara: Well before I loose an assistant or said assistant snaps and hangs the subject with his rose whip I'll give you the cure. Well since it is considered a fever it must be burned out.../_stops when he hears growling and sees the subject chasing Kurama for more sweet snow_/ Well I guess my timing was off.

Kurama: Kuwabara.../_still being chased_/ I just though about something. Why didn't you tell me that sweet snow would distract the subject long enough for me to catch her?

Kuwabara: It'd be too easy for you to catch her. Then this lesson would be boring. Well enough about that, this is the cure./_Doesn't see Kurama stalking toward him_/ Now I suggest you lock the subject in a very small room where there are nothing but Hiei related items. Then play every single YYH episode that has Hiei in it, Seeing so much of Hiei at once will kind of fry their brain cells, but on the bright side the disease stops. /_Being tapped on the shoulder_/ What is it Kurama?

Kurama: /_has his rose whip out and is giving Kuwabara a death glare_/ So you mean you had me get thrown out of a tree, burned and chased for 3 miles because you didn't want the lesson to be boring?!!

Kuwabara: /_backing away_ _slowly_/ What about the subject?

Kurama: /_points to where the subject's tied to a wall with one of his plants_/Your gonna pay for this Kuwabara...!

Kuwabara: /_nervously_/ Come on is this really necessary? I'll apologize okay!!

Kurama: /_crazy stare_/ No amount of begging or apologizing could make up for what I went through!! /_tackles him/_

/You can hear sounds of fighting and Kuwabara yelling/

Kurama: /_much calmer now_/ Well I feel much better now. So come back next time where Yusuke and Kuwabara will be telling you about out next disease: Mad Kuwabara Disease or Honorable Fighter flu. /_grin_/ See you next time!

Kuwabara: /_tied to a chair with bumps and bruises all over him_/ bye.

Please continue to R and R


	7. Mad Kuwabara Disease

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho no matter how much I wish I did. This means I can't be sued because they've been warned!

A/N: I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter. I didn't think I made it funny enough. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I don't usually do this but to Nana in the dark if you send me a link to your story I'd be happy to r and r it.

* * *

Mad Kuwabara Disease or Honorable Fighter Flu

Yusuke: /_crazy grin on his face_/ Finally! I can actually be in a lesson and not get attacked! It feels great! Oh yeah about the lesson, today's lesson is called Mad Kuwabara Disease or it's known as Honorable Fighter Flu. Now since Kuwabara went out to get the subject I don't know what will happen to him. We've never had someone host their own disease before, so I hope he doesn't get hurt /_smirk_/...not to badly anyway. /_Hears the rattling of the cage coming_/ He's back! I can't wait to see what this one did!

Kuwabara: /C_omes in pushing the cage. To Yusuke's shock he looks perfectly fine. There's no scratches or bruises that weren't already left from the beating Kurama gave him in the last lesson_./ You know something I really don't understand why you, shorty, and Kurama had such a problem with your subjects. Mine just kept bowing down to me like I was a king or somethin. /_shrugs and grins at him./ _Well let's get this show on the road!

Yusuke: /_glares at him_/ NO! NO! NO! Why aren't you injured or partly insane!! This isn't right!!

Kuwabara: _/sweatdrop_/ Jeez Urameshi. I thought you were working through those issues with your new therapist.

Yusuke: /_calms down for a minute_/ Well I was, but my new therapist quit after I had a flashback and I though she was another MKD'er. I kinda used my spirit gun on her while shouting "Stop hitting me with that stupid rose whip!!" she ran out the room after that.

Kuwabara: Wow! Should have figured something like that would happen to you eventually.

Yusuke: Yeah now back to the lesson! /_gets extremely pissed off again_/ Uncover the cage!!

Kuwabara: No problem! /_shrugs and pulls the sheet off of the cage revealing a girl in Kuwabara's regular school uniform with her curly red hair gelled up. She's wearing stilts to make herself seem taller than usual. In one arm she has a small orange kitten and in the other is a long wooden sword painted bright orange._/

Subject: /_Looks at Kuwabara and bows_/ ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY KAZUMA KUWABARA!!

Kuwabara: /_grin_/ Must me the shock of seeing me in person eh Urameshi?

Yusuke: /_glares at him_/ OH SHUT UP!

Subject: /_turns to Yusuke_/ DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT URAMESHI OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH WITH MY SPIRIT SWORD!! /_shakes the stick at him_/

Yusuke: /_sweatdrop_/ Uhh...Kuwabara why did she just say she was you?

Kuwabara: She's been doing that since I caught her. She keeps saying "There's only enough room for one Kuwabara." or something like that.

Yusuke: /_shrugs_/ So how did you catch her without getting hurt anyway? Hiei couldn't even do that!!

Kuwabara: /_scratches his head_/ Well it's kinda weird. I found her in a pet shop surrounded by kittens and she saw me and started doing that weird bowing thing from before and she even let me put her in the cage! I thought she was a little crazy though she kept muttering something.

Yusuke: What was she saying?

Kuwabara: Something like "I have to find away to get rid of him" or something.

Yusuke: /_quirks an eyebrow_/ How odd. Well anyway now it's time for the symptoms of this disease. This is another disease that's still being researched by experts so symptoms will be added as they are found. Now! Some of the symptoms include:

Dying your hair red

Wearing stilts to make yourself taller

Calling yourself Kazuma Kuwabara

Having a sudden obsession with kittens

Telling people you can see ghosts

Coming up with an honor code to live by

Becoming obsessed with fighting

Calling your best friend Yusuke and having them beat the crap out of you on a daily basis

Yusuke: At the moment these are all the symptoms our experts have! I'm sure as time goes on they'll find some more. Now Kuwabara../_turns to talk to Kuwabara only to see the suspect escaped from the cage and Kuwabara's locked in it_/ HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THERE!!

Subject: /_holds up the fake spirit sword which was really a sword in disguise_/ Whoever said that this wasn't real sword. I mean don't I always have a real sword!

Kuwabara: /_still locked in the cage_/ YOU AREN'T ME!! /_turns to Yusuke_/ GET ME OUTTA HERE!!

Subject: I told you that there was only room for one Kuwabara and that Kuwabara is me!! /_insane laugh_/

Yusuke: /_shakes his head_/ Now I know why we should never have anyone host their own disease!!

Kuwabara: WILL YOU FORGET THE LESSON AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Yusuke: Hold on a minute! Now of course all diseases must have a cure. Well that's not really true but you get the point. Now the cure to this disease is kinda complicated it involves a room and a person infected with MHD. Now stick the two of them in a room together and wait a few hours. You might hear some yells and bumps but ignore it. After a couple hours go in and check. The person infected with MKUD might be a little beat up but the symptoms will be gone.

Subject: /_trying to beat Yusuke with her spirit sword_/ That's the end of the lesson right Urameshi!!!

Yusuke: /_Easily dodging her strikes and hits her in the head knocking her out then sticks her in the cage with Kuwabara and locks it_/

Kuwabara: URAMESHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER IN HERE WITH ME!

Yusuke: I can and I will. It's time for a little experiment on what happens when a person infected with a disease and the person the disease is about are in the same place.

Kuwabara: /_shaking the bars on the cage_/ LET ME OUT!!

Yusuke: /_crazy grin_/ Be careful you don't want to wake her up do you?

Kuwabara: /_glares at him_/ Let me out or I'll tell shorty what happened to his extra carton of sweet snow

Yusuke: /_nervous laugh_/ Oh look! She's waking up and we're out of time! The experiment will have to wait everyone.

Kuwabara: /_running around the cage being chased by the subject_/ GET THIS GIRL AWAY FROM ME!

Yusuke: /_grin_/ Now since he's being attacked by our subject my life makes sense. Bye everyone!

Kuwabara: /_still being chased_/ BYE! URAMESHI HELPP!

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please R and R


End file.
